The present invention relates to a device for applying solder to one or more faces of an object, particularly to two opposite faces of an object, in a predetermined location.
When it is desired to make a solder connection to an object, it is common first to apply a coating of solder to the object. This process is often referred to as pretinning. When the connection is to be made to the end of the object, the object may be pretinned by dipping in molten solder. While this method of pretinning has the advantage of being quick and easily controlled, it suffers from the disadvantage that it requires that there be sufficient space around the object for a container for the molten solder. Such space is not always available. For example, the object may comprise an electrical conductor which might be fixed at one end and not be sufficiently flexible to be inserted into a container of molten solder. In another example, the conductor may be a component of a piece of electrical or electronic apparatus. During assembly or more especially during repair, it may be desirable to pretin the conductor without removing it from the apparatus. Lack of space around or within the apparatus my preclude the introduction of a container of molten solder, and furthermore, it may be undesirable to introduce large quantities of molten solder into such an environment because of the possibility of loose solder forming short circuits. Yet further, particularly during repair in situ, it might not be possible to maintain a large quantity of solder in a molten state because of the lack of a suitable heat or power source.